


Recuerdos

by Nande_chan



Series: Castillos de papel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Recuerdos

Fenrir Greyback, ¿era ese su verdadero nombre? ¿O acaso era sólo un invento más de su amo?

No podía recordar cómo terminó siendo un hombre lobo, lo había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Ese momento estaba enterrado en algún lugar de su memoria que le era inaccesible, ese recuerdo estaba en el mismo sitio en donde se encontraba la memoria de su humanidad.

Hay muchas cosas que Fenrir no es capaz de recordar, y no es que eso le moleste o lo inquiete, pero a veces y solo a veces le gustaría poder recordar cómo era su vida antes de convertirse.


End file.
